Graceful Love
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: "Ivan, kiss me." The Russian smiles and says: "Of course." ..."Ivan, make love to me." "Of course." Theres not much to say for a summary. It's just best to read to know why America is asking this and why Ivan's being so obedient.*Yaoi*R&R Please*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Graceful Love**

As morning arose in the warm district of Washington D.C. A certain American stirred in his sleep, waking his lover annoyingly early.

"Uuugh…Alfred."

A platinum blond rolled over on his side to see his lover move in his sleep.

"You annoying American, even the way you sleep is messy."

The older man looked at Alfred as he finally settled down. The blond had his arms over his face, curled up in a ball, and twitched slightly.

_~He must be having bad dream.~_

The bigger nation gently moved Alfred's hand out of his face and laced his fingers with the others. He placed the other hand beside his face and gently caressed his cheek, trying to ease his sleep with out waking him.

"Ivan…"

The Russian looked at the young nation not knowing if he should reply or not.

"What is it?"

America looked calmer as Russia continued to stroke his cheek, but then he moved again. He turned on his side and snuggled closely to Ivan's body. The American didn't know what he was snuggling, just that it smelt like the one he loved, Ivan.

"Ivan…"

"What is it Alfred?"

Ivan was starting to get a little annoyed, but then he flinched at noticing that Alfred had opened his eyes half way.

_~Oh crap. Did I wake him?~ _(America isn't particularly a morning person…)

America reached up and tugged on the white cloth around Russia's neck. Russia laid there unmoving as America pulled on it. He feared the other man was going to take it off, but America only loosened it enough to slip his head through it. He moved closer to Ivan once the scarf was around his neck, then shut his eyes.

"Alfred?"

There was only silence coming from the American, besides his heavy breathing. He twitched a little, then opened his eyes again.

"Alfred?"

He placed a finger on Russia's lips and shushed him.

"You have to be quiet…or else Britain will hear us."

Ivan gave a puzzled look and watched as America's eyes closed again. His finger leaving his lips and falling back to the bed. Then not a second later they opened once more, but this time they didn't just look sleepy, they looked hurt.

"You have to be quiet …I love you too much to lose you."

The nation's eyes closed and he fell back to sleep. Russia looked at him and wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him.

"Alfred…"

The hug was sweet, but a little too tight. Ivan didn't realize how much strength he was using, which resulted in America waking up. Feeling like his life was being squeezed out of him.

"Ivan?"

The American opened his eyes fully, noticing that something was around his neck and noticed Russia's neck. America touched the cloth and realized it was Ivan's scarf. Then he gently placed a finger on the older nation's neck. He flinched.

"Alfred."

"Sorry Ivan…Can I please touch it?"

Alfred looked up at the older nation and got a nod of approval. He gently placed his fingers over the fainted hand prints around his neck. He then leaned closer and kissed them, gently, over and over.

"Alfred please, you know how I am."

_~That's right, he's sensitive here.~_

Russia was blushing as America still stayed close to him and wrapped his arm around his neck. Burying his face in his neck and chest.

"Are you okay Alfred?"

The American didn't say anything.

"I assume you was having a bad dream da? You was talking in your sleep."

Alfred gripped Russia's night shirt and asked:

"I was? What did I say?"

Russia held America and stroked his hair as he relayed what he had said.

" 'You have to be quite, or else Britain will hear us.' 'You have to be quite, I love you too much to lose you.'"

"...Well I do love you too much to lose you."

Ivan sighed as he felt America's grip on his shirt tighten.

"Just because our bosses can not see eye to eye, does not mean we do not, da?"

America responded by kissing Russia's neck again.

"Alfred."

"I know." He kisses his neck again. "Heh, I know this is stupid," Kiss. "but if I kiss them, they will heal. I know they will."

"Alfred we both know those are not going away. Just like your scars."

America stops kissing his neck.

"I know, but I just hate them so much. I don't want them there anymore because…Never mind."

Ivan looks down at the other nation's head and strokes his hair gently.

"Ivan, kiss me."

The Russian smiles and says:

"Of course."

He pulls America back so that his scarf is pulled tight around their necks and places a loving kiss on his lips. When it ended America put his forehead to Russia's and says:

"Ivan, make love to me."

"Of course."

Ivan rolled over, putting himself on top of Alfred and kissed him lovingly as he moved his hands under America's Star Wars shirt. When the kiss broke the young country took the scarf off of Ivan and placed it around his neck. Ivan shivered a little at having the scarf leave him, but he accepted it. He pulled Alfred's shirt over his head and kissed him sweetly, as he tossed it to the side. Now Alfred could clearly see Ivan's scared neck and Ivan could clearly see Alfred's scared torso.

Ivan kissed the biggest scar on America's chest, knowing that, that scar was 9/11.

"I thought you said kisses wouldn't help."

Russia looked up and smiled lovingly.

"They don't, but it is the thought that counts, da?"

America laughs a little while smiling and pulls on Russia's flag shirt. Bringing him up to his face, where he gives him a passionate kiss. They moaned into the kiss, slipping their tongues into each other and pull on one another's hair, as the kiss deepens. It ended when they both ran of out of air. They panted slightly and smiled at each other. America kept his grip on Russia's shirt.

"Let's get this off."

Alfred pulled on the Russian flag shirt, as Ivan put his arms forward and bent over, allowing it to slip off of his torso. America tossed it with his shirt and leaned forward to kiss the scars on Ivan's body.

So much has happened to their bodies, to their countries, and they both hope a new scar wouldn't form with the growing Syria problem. They hoped not to lose each other, they hope to not have another scar. Each gentle caress makes this hope burn on their skin. Each kiss, each loving look, each touch, makes the other nation shiver and burn with this feeling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Russia kissed America deeply then made a trail of kisses down to America's boxers. He slipped them off with out delay and ran his fingers up America's shaft. He thumbed the tip of it making Alfred groan in pleasure, and buck his hips.

"So eager."

America blushed as Ivan said this and watched as the Russian moved over him to get the bottle of lube from their nightstand. America gripped Ivan's scarf around his neck in anticipation of what was to come. Ivan squeezed some of the red goo on his fingers and slipped them down to the puckering hole waiting for them. He wiggled his fingers around the area in gentle circles, and before pushing them in he looked up at Alfred, who gave a nod of approval.

"Ah! S-So cold!"

America flinched a little as Russia pushed his fingers in and moved them around. The cool lube made the motions feel unbearably good. The older country looked at America as he prepped him and enjoyed the view he had of his lover immensely. The morning sun hit America's blushing face just right, mouth open, his scarf around his neck, which he held onto tightly. His body twitched, his cock throbbed with want, and his entrance was sucking his fingers in deeper. Ivan was dieing to touch Alfred more, to be inside him as he took all this in.

"Alfred…"

The American had one eye shut, and his hair fell in his face as he looked at Russia.

"I-I want you Ivan."

Ivan understood and quickly, but gently slipped his fingers out and took off his boxers. As he did so America had moved, his face now only a few centimeters away from his thick manhood.

"Alfreeeedddaaahhh!"

America had taken Russia's cock into his mouth, enjoying his taste deeply. Russia put his hand on America's head, entangling his fingers in his hair as the American sucked on him joyfully.

"O-Oh Alfredka!"

America teasingly wrapped his tongue around Ivan's length and used his hand to play with him. Russia couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on America's hair which made Alfred let go and sit up. Russia pushed him down on to the bed and kissed him feverishly. He ran his tongue along his neck, moving his scarf down to expose it and then nibbled on his ear.

"My scarf looks good on you Alfred."

Alfred blushed a deep red and Ivan had a light pink dusting his face as well.

"Shall I put it in now?"

The American nodded and kissed the Russian one last time, before he pulled away and got into position.

His cock grazed the other country's entrance making him shiver.

"Ivan please!"

"Of course."

With that Ivan shoved his thick cock deep into America. Hitting his sweet spot dead on, resulting in Alfred screaming his name in pleasure and a little pain.

"IVAN!"

The older country held onto America's hips as he thrusted his length in and out of him. Alfred rocked his hips as Ivan thrusted in to him.

"O-Oh Ivan…Yes!"

"A-Alfredka!"

America gripped the bed sheets as he moaned loudly. His body shook as Ivan leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. Holding him close and thrusting even deeper into him. Ivan kissed Alfred passionately, even though the sex sounds rough and fast, it wasn't. Ivan was gentle, he was always gentle and loving when they did it. It was one of the things that always made America smile and love. He was gentle.

"Ivan! AH!"

America held onto Russia as their bodies moved against each other perfectly. Each thrust more intense, more loving; each kiss an undying word of love and longing. It felt so good to both of them. All those cold years of fighting each other, hurting, and scaring melted when they where together like this. They never wanted to hurt the other again.

"A-Alfred!"

Russia reached down and began to tease and stroke Alfred's length in time with his thrusts. The American was drowning in ecstasy as he felt his lover touch him.

"I-Ivan! I-I can't hold o-on!"

The Russian could feel it too. The heat pooling in his lower regions. He couldn't hold out much longer either.

"It is, it is okay A-Alfred."

The young nation squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his length twitch.

"I-Iivvaannn…."

"Cum Al-Alfred."

America's eyes shot open as his warm white liquid released onto them. He arched his back off the bed and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure. Ivan smiled and groaned as he finally felt himself go over the edge. His hot seed spilling deep into the American.

The two shook at feeling their orgasms rush through their bodies, then Ivan pulled out and collapsed next to the other country. America rolled over and laid on top of Russia still panting heavily.

"I love you Ivan."

Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled. He pulled on his scarf around America's neck, loosening it, then slipped it over his neck. He then kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too much to lose you Alfred."

America blushed and snuggled close to Russia smiling. The two laid on the bed listening to the birds outside their window and enjoyed the warmth of the sun pouring in, and the warmth of their hearts.

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it!*Review welcomed (^ J ^) -da?**


End file.
